To Save a Hawke
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Someone kidnaps Hawke, and wants only one thing in exchange—Caitlin. Who is the mystery kidnapper, and what happens when Caitlin meets him? How far will she go to protect the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

_To Save a Hawke_

_Disclaimer—_Still don't own 'em.

A/N—Trying something a little different with this story, mainly shorter chapters more in the style of **Mychand **and **Mogo Girl.**

_Summary—_Hawke is kidnapped, and his captor wants only one thing in exchange—Caitlin. Who is the mystery kidnapper, and what happens when Caitlin meets him? How far will she go to protect the man she loves?

_Chapter 1_

When Stringfellow Hawke regained consciousness, he knew he was in _big _trouble. He could see he was in a cage, similar to a jail cell, _In fact, it looks a lot like the one I spent some time in back in Pope County when I first met Cait,_ he said to himself as he surveyed the small chamber. _No way I'm getting outta here without help,_ he said to himself worriedly. However, Hawke knew help might not be quickly forthcoming, as neither Cait nor Dom had seen what had happened to him. He'd been outside working on Dom's old Stearman when suddenly, he felt something strike him in the back of the head. _Now I know how Caitlin felt after the Anderson affair,_ Hawke said to himself as he shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. Just then, he heard someone approaching the cell.

"Ah, good, you're awake, Mr. Hawke," a voice said from the shadows. _A voice I'd swear I recognize,_ Hawke said to himself. _But, from **where**?_

"You don't remember me, do you, Mr. Hawke?" The voice taunted him again. "That's too bad...because _I _remember _you._ And that bitch of a wife of yours." Suddenly, String felt something click in his brain.

"_Ashburne? Chad Ashburne?"_ Hawke shouted to the darkness.

"I see you recognize my voice," Ashburne said as he stepped into the light. "I still remember when you slugged me back at our ten-year high school reunion, Mr. Hawke," Ashburne said angrily. "And I think I'm long overdue for some payback...both from you, and from that bitch you call a wife."

"Ashburne, so help me, if you lay _one finger_ on Caitlin, I'll make what I did to you that night seem like a walk in the park!" Hawke shouted angrily. _If Cait doesn't do it first,_ Hawke said to himself, remembering what Cait had told him about the first time Ashburne had tried to seduce her, back when they were in high school together.

"Sure you will, Hawke," Ashburne said sarcastically. "Not going to be easy doing it from inside a jail cell."

"I'm not going to be here long," Hawke said angrily. "You know I have friends who'll come looking for me."

"Right," Ashburne said dismissively. "They don't even know you're gone..._yet._ But they will, soon enough."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Ashburne?" Hawke demanded angrily.

"Just that your friends...especially your 'wife,' will know where we are soon enough," Ashburne said, "and then...well, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" The glare Ashburne shot at Hawke made him all the more nervous, especially about Ashburne's plans for Caitlin.

**Santini Air, later that morning**

"Dom? You seen String lately?" Caitlin Hawke asked her friend and co-worker.

"Last I saw of him, he was out workin' on the Stearman," Dom said. "But...that's been quite a while now. You think he lost track of time, or something?"

"Knowing him, it wouldn't surprise me," Caitlin said with a smile and a shake of her head. "Sometimes String goes completely into another world when he's workin' on that thing." She turned and walked out the hangar door, towards where the old biplane was parked. Suddenly, Dom heard an ear-piercing scream. "Dom! Get out here, _now!_" Dom dropped the parts he was holding onto the counter and ran out the door, stopping when he saw the Stearman, with no String in sight.

"Cait? You okay? Where's String?" Dom demanded worriedly.

"He—he's _gone__,_ Dom," Caitlin said, her voice shaking. "He's been kidnapped."

"_Kidnapped?_" Dom echoed, incredulous. "By whom? Somebody who wants Airwolf, like Horn did?"

"No," Caitlin said, holding out a piece of paper, "I found this taped to the propeller." Dom quickly took the paper from her and read the few lines.

_Caitlin,_

_Your 'husband' is fine—for now. He's with an old friend of yours...even though I wanted us to be so much more than friends. If you ever want to see him again, meet me in three hours at the old jailhouse on the other side of town—**alone**._

_Chad Ashburne_

"Who the hell is this...Chad Ashburne?" Dom demanded. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"You remember me tellin' you about him, Dom. Hawke and I met him at my ten-year reunion," Caitlin said, her voice coming back to her. "And he made some...not-very-nice comments about String...before String slugged him."

Dom nodded, remembering how Cait had told him the story. "That was the night you and String finally got together. I bet Ashburne wasn't very happy about that."

"That's putting it mildly, Dom," Caitlin said, worry creeping into her voice again. "Especially if he's kidnapped Hawke to try to get to me. I mean, I knew Ashburne was crazy, but I didn't think he'd ever do something like _this._" Dom's expression told Caitlin that he agreed with her statement.

"I think we better take the Lady for a look-see," Dom said, but Caitlin shook her head emphatically.

"_No,_ Dom," Caitlin said. "Ashburne wants _me_...and if he's as crazy as I think he is, if he finds the Lady sittin' outside the old jail cell in full combat mode, he'll kill String for sure."

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Cait," Dom said. "I've got an idea." They walked back into the hangar to discuss Dom's plan, and by the time they left to head to the Lair, Caitlin felt herself believing that they actually might get String back alive. But Caitlin had her own additions to make to the plan, which made Dom nervous, but he decided to discuss them with her after they'd landed. _Just hang in there, baby,_ Caitlin said to herself. _The cavalry's on its way._

Once they had landed in a clearing about a half-mile away from the jail cell, Cait said, "So, here's what's gonna go down, Dom—I'm gonna go in there and let myself be captured, in exchange for String."

"Like _hell_ you are, Cait!" Dom shouted. "If you think String's just gonna let Ashburne take you prisoner, then you don't know him at all! He'd never do that!"

"I'm not gonna give him a choice in the matter, Dom," Caitlin said. "The pin Michael gave me has a microphone and tracking device installed in it—once String's released, you'll be able to keep track of me wherever Chad takes me."

"Yeah, as long as you don't lose the pin for at least an hour, once you get him talking," Dom said, recalling what Michael had told them. "I just hope it works."

"Don't worry, Dom," Caitlin said, smiling at him when he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Like I said before, I know karate...and, I give free samples. And I can't think of anybody who deserves a free sample more than Ashburne."

"I won't argue that point, Cait," Dom said, still uncomfortable with the plan. _There's way too much that can go wrong,_ Dom said to himself, _so String and I'll just have to make sure it doesn't._


	2. Chapter 2

_To Save a Hawke, Chap. 2_

_Disclaimer—_Still don't own 'em.

A/N: The character of Chad Ashburne comes from my _Class Reunion_ storyline. Not necessary to read that to understand what's going on here, but it might help.

**Aboard Airwolf**

"So you understand what we're doing, Dom?" Caitlin asked from the Electronic Data Command Center.

"I understand, Cait, I just _hate _it," Dominic Santini replied from the pilot's seat. "You're really gonna surrender yourself to this...this _creep?_" Dom had initially proposed attacking the jail complex from Airwolf, but Caitlin had dissuaded him from that idea. _"We do that, Dom, and String's as good as dead," _Caitlin had told Dom. _"But, I know Ashburne's weak spot—__**me.**__ If I offer myself to him in exchange for String, he'll let String go—I guarantee it._" Reluctantly, Dom had been forced to admit that Cait did know Ashburne better than he or String did.

"Not literally, Dom," Caitlin said, trying to reassure him. "Yes, I'll tell him that I'll be his...prisoner, hostage, whatever else he wants to call it...but I'm not going to let him _do _anything to me...you know me better than that, don't you?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, I do know you better than that," Dom replied, "I just don't like it."

"You don't have to _like_ it, Dom," she said, her voice calm and determined. "but...I don't like it, either. I just know there's no other way. And besides," Caitlin said, "the mic will let you and String know if I'm in any danger." She knew she was wearing a pin on the collar of her shirt that contained a small, powerful microphone, as well as a homing device that Airwolf's scanners could track. _Thank heaven Dom called Michael,_ Caitlin said to herself. _And Dom convinced Michael not to alert Zebra Squad, like he said he'd do during the Horn affair._ Dom had called Michael and told him the situation, and Michael proposed meeting them with the pin before they headed to meet Ashburne. Dom had reluctantly agreed, and they met in a field far away from the Lair, so Michael wouldn't figure out where Airwolf was hidden. Michael gave Caitlin the pin, and she quickly fastened it to the collar of her shirt, saying, "Don't worry, Michael. We'll get String back."

"I know you will, Cait," Michael said, the confidence evident in his good eye. "I learned as much during the Horn affair—and there's a lot more at stake this time, isn't there?"

"You can say that again," Caitlin replied determinedly. "Nobody kidnaps _my husband_ and gets away with it!" She smiled at Michael as she turned to walk back to Airwolf, and Michael said to himself, _"Good luck, Cait,_" as she closed the door and Airwolf headed back into the sky.

**Hawke's cell**

"Hello again, Mr. Hawke," Ashburne said as he slid a tray under his cell. Hawke glanced down and saw it contained a fish sandwich and fries, along with a plastic cup of soda. "I knew you were a vegetarian, Mr. Hawke—I've had a lot of time to check you out, you know."

"Yeah, Ashburne," Hawke replied angrily as he picked up the tray and set it on the cot in his cell. He picked up the sandwich warily.

"Don't worry, Hawke, it's not poisoned or anything like that," Ashburne said as he watched Hawke. "I promised Caitlin that if she comes, _alone,_ that I'll let you go. And, I may be a lot of things, but I'm a man of my word."

"Right," Hawke said. "You'll forgive me if I don't believe what you said."

"Of course, Hawke," Ashburne said. "I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"What do you want with Caitlin, anyway?" Hawke demanded angrily.

"I want _Caitlin,_ Hawke," Ashburne said. "She belongs with me...just like I told her that night all those years ago—if she'd stayed with me, she could have had anything and everything she ever wanted. But instead," Ashburne said dismissively, "she chose _you._"

_Yeah, because I **am **everything Caitlin ever wanted,_ Hawke said to himself angrily as he took a few bites of the sandwich. _You just haven't learned that money can't buy everything._ Aloud, Hawke said, "And, she'll choose me again, Ashburne."

"Don't be so sure about that, Hawke," Ashburne said as he walked up to Hawke's cell and opened the door.

"By the way, Mr. Hawke," Ashburne said, "this is for what happened that night!" Before Hawke could react, he felt Ashburne's fist smash into the side of his face, stunning him.

"Payback sucks, don't it, Hawke?" Ashburne taunted him as he stepped out and locked the cell door again. As he rubbed his jaw, testing to see if anything had been broken, Hawke thought to himself, _it sure does, you asshole. And it's really going to suck...for __**you.**_

**Airwolf**

"Good luck, Cait," Dom said as he landed Airwolf about a half-mile away from the jail.

"Thanks, Dom," Caitlin said as she climbed out of the helicopter. She closed the co-pilot's side door and walked around to Dom's side of the helicopter. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself—and you and String will handle the rest." She flashed one of her best "million-dollar smiles" at Dom, but Dom could see the worry in her eyes.

"We'll be waiting, Cait," Dom said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Caitlin closed the pilot's side door and began walking towards the jail. _I've gotta stay ready,_ Caitlin said to herself as she walked towards the jail. _They'll be comin' to grab me, soon. The best time to do it is when I'm alone. _A few minutes later, she was inside, and wasn't surprised when two men grabbed her arms and quickly bound her wrists behind her back. She was taken downstairs and saw Hawke standing in the jail cell, his lip bloodied and swollen where Chad had punched him.

"String!" Caitlin shouted, trying to wrest her arm free from her captor.

"Let her go," Ashburne said, and the man holding Caitlin's arm released her. "And untie her wrists." Caitlin stood, shocked as the man untied her hands, and Ashburne unlocked Hawke's cell door. Caitlin quickly ran over to Hawke and kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Cait," String said worriedly, "don't. Don't do this."

"String," Caitlin whispered, low enough that only he could hear her, "Dom's about a half-mile away in Airwolf...and I'm wearing a mic and tracking device in my pin. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Are _you _okay?" she demanded, glancing at the bruise on Hawke's lip.

"Okay, Cait," Hawke said, still not convinced. "I'm fine...Ashburne was just paying me back for the ten-year reunion." Caitlin nodded, winked at String reassuringly, then turned to face Ashburne. "All right, Ashburne. You've got what you wanted—_me. _Let String go...and I'll be your prisoner." She held Ashburne's eyes with her own until he nodded at one of his guards, who opened Hawke's cell door and ushered him out.

"Caitlin, I'm a man of my word, despite whatever else you might think of me. Hawke, you're free to go, just like I said. Go." Hawke exchanged one final, worried look with Caitlin as he backed out of the cell, keeping his eyes locked on her the entire time. Finally, one of Ashburne's men grabbed Hawke's arm and spun him around, forcing him to break eye contact with Caitlin. He quickly walked out of the jail and met Dom in Airwolf.

"String!" Dom said, relieved. "You're okay! How's Cait?"

"She's okay, for now," String said as he climbed back into Airwolf, and Dom took his normal place at the Electronic Data Command Center. He quickly tuned in the radio to the frequency of the pin Caitlin was wearing.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_To Save a Hawke, Chap. 3_

_Disclaimer—_Still don't own 'em.

"String, I don't like this," Dom said as he tuned Airwolf's radio to the frequency Michael had given him. "Cait's in the hands of that lunatic...and we don't know what he's going to do to her, or where he's going to take her." Just then, they heard Caitlin's voice over the speakers.

"_So...Chad," _Caitlin said, trying to be as calm as possible, _"what exactly are you planning to do with me? Or...to me?"_

"_Caitlin," _Ashburne said, _"you don't think I'd hurt you, do you? I love you, for Pete's sake. I've always loved you—you know that. Don't you remember how it was...in the beginning?"_

Caitlin sat in the back seat of Ashburne's limousine, her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together, with Ashburne sitting next to her. She wished Chad had not decided to sit next to her, but then she realized that with the windows darkened in the limousine, she wouldn't have been able to tell String and Dom much about where she was being taken. _But, there's a homing device in the pin I'm wearing,_ she said to herself._ So as long as Dom's able to track it, he and String will know where I've been taken, and they'll bring the cavalry in._

"_Yeah, Chad, I do remember how it was," _Caitlin said aloud, the revulsion in her voice obvious to both String and Dom, even through the radio receiver. _"But you obviously don't. Have you forgotten what happened when you tried to seduce me into a romp in the back of your Bentley?"_ Hawke smiled underneath his flight helmet as he recalled Caitlin telling him the story of what she'd done to him. _And what she's probably going to do to him again, when she gets the chance,_ Hawke said to himself.

"_Oh, I remember," _Chad said angrily. _"My balls hurt for a week after you kicked me," _he continued, drawing another smile from String.

"_I'm glad," _Caitlin said, and she hoped Chad could hear the sarcasm in her voice. _"Now, I'll ask you again—where are you taking me?"_ she demanded.

"_Home," _Ashburne said, _"I'm taking you home. Where we can live the rest of our lives together...as husband and wife!"_ Hawke and Dom both caught their breath at Ashburne's last words.

"_Husband and wife?"_ she demanded. _"That's not possible, Chad...you see...I'm surprised you don't remember this...but I'm already married."_

"_Not to **me, **you're not, my dear Cait," _Ashburne said, _"ergo, you're not really married. But don't worry," _he said, placing a hand on her leg, _"you will be, soon enough."_ Caitlin fought down the revulsion she felt when Ashburne's hand touched her leg, and silently thanked God that she'd chosen to wear jeans today, instead of a skirt like she had in the past. _This guy really has gone around the bend,_ she said to herself anxiously.

Taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves, Caitlin said, "_Y'know, Chad...you're pretty good with a woman with her hands and feet tied."_

"_Sorry about that, Caitlin," _Ashburne said, _"but I couldn't have you using any of your karate moves on me now, could I?" _Hawke forced himself not to take Airwolf right into the sky after the limousine. "Relax, String," Dom said from the EDCC chair. "Cait knows what she's doing, you know that."

"I know, Dom," String said, but he knew Dom could hear the frustration and concern in his voice. "I'm just...worried. Tied up like she is, Cait's pretty well defenseless against Ashburne. Who knows what he'll try and do to her before we can get to wherever she is."

"I know, String," Dom said. "I'm worried about her, too. We just have to trust that Cait'll be able to handle herself until we get there."

"You tracking her?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah," Dom said. "That homing device Michael installed is working like a charm."

"What happens if"—Hawke couldn't finish the sentence, but Dom knew what he was thinking.

"String, Michael told me that as long as Cait wears the pin for at least an hour, and we're able to track it, we'll be able to estimate her position with Airwolf's computers."

"How long has it been now?" Hawke demanded.

"About thirty-five minutes since we heard her ask Chad where he was takin' her," Dom said.

_Twenty-five minutes,_ Hawke said to himself anxiously, knowing that anything could happen to Caitlin in that time frame. _Hang in there, baby. We'll be there, soon._

**Ashburne's limo**

"Chad," Caitlin said sweetly, "are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"I already told you, Caitlin," Chad said, "we're going _home._ To start our lives together." Then Chad noticed something. "I—I don't think I ever saw that pin before, Cait," Chad said, looking at the pin on her collar.

"It was a gift from my _husband,_" Caitlin lied, hoping Chad wouldn't figure out the lie. _If he figures out there's a mic in there, I'm..._she couldn't finish her sentence, but she knew that if Chad figured out that her pin held a microphone and tracking device, there was no telling what Chad would do to her.

"Well, Hawke has good taste," Chad said admiringly. "It's really beautiful." Caitlin breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Of course, I hate to admit it, but he has _wonderful_ taste in women. But before long, I promise you, you'll forget that Stringfellow Hawke ever existed."

_Fat chance of that, Ashburne,_ Caitlin said to herself, swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat._String and I belong to each other—there's nothin' you __or your money __can do to change that._ "So, Chad," Caitlin said, trying to steer the conversation away from her jewelry, "how long have you been planning this?"

"Practically since I saw you at the ten-year high school reunion," Chad replied, smiling at her. "And, you look as beautiful today as you did that night." Chad reached out his left hand and gently stroked Caitlin's face, keeping his right hand on her leg.

"Thank you," Caitlin said, repulsed by Chad's touch. _Not like String at all,_ she said to herself worriedly._ When String touches my leg like that, I feel safe...loved. When Chad touches me, I just want to throw up...or kick him in the balls again if I could._ _I just hope String and Dom can get to me...before it's too late._


	4. Chapter 4

_To Save a Hawke, Chap. 4_

_Disclaimer—_Still don't own 'em.

**Airwolf**

"How's it coming, Dom?" Hawke asked. He'd gotten worried when Chad noticed Caitlin's pin, and was relieved when Caitlin convinced Chad that it had been a gift. _And especially that it was a gift from __**me,**_ Hawke said to himself, grateful Caitlin had been able to think that lie up so quickly.

"Just about—_got __it!_" Dom exulted. "The mansion's due east of here, about an hour-and-a-half with full turbos." Even though he couldn't see String's face, Dom imagined String was grinning at the prospect of getting Caitlin back safe. _And getting some payback for what Ashburne did. __B__oth to her, and to me,_ String said to himself as his lip started to throb where Chad had punched him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Hawke asked as he throttled Airwolf up and took her into the sky. "Turbos, Dom!"

"Turbos!" Dom echoed, throwing the lever hard against the stops. A few seconds later, he felt the powerful turbines engage as Airwolf rocketed towards her target.

**Chad's mansion**

"And this will be your—I mean—_our _room, Caitlin my dear," Chad said, ushering her into a grand master bedroom suite. Caitlin looked around at the large bed, the ornate draperies and furniture, and was quite understandably amazed.

"It's—it's beautiful, Chad," she said, mesmerized by everything she saw in front of her.

"It's all for you, Caitlin. For _us, _actually. Spared no expense," he replied, smiling as he opened one side of the master closet door. "And in here, all the clothing you'll ever need—and, all in your sizes, my darling." Caitlin swallowed her revulsion again as she stepped into the large closet and glanced at the tags on some of the gowns there—_Christian Dior, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein—__and a__ few names I don't even recognize,_ Caitlin said to herself, marveling in the beauty of the dresses, blouses, and gowns she saw hanging before her. "And," Chad said, indicating the large chest of drawers, "in here, undergarments, along with jeans, which I know you like to wear every now and then. And, I'm sure you noticed the extensive shoe selection." Caitlin had to admit, she'd seen more shoes in the master closet than she'd seen in one place in her _life. At least, in one place that wasn't a shoe store,_ she said to herself.

"You—you really shouldn't have, Chad," Caitlin said, still trying to recover from her shock at the display before her. "You—you know you can't keep me here. I said—I said I'd be your prisoner—or your hostage—whatever you wanted to call it, but there's no way in hell I'd ever marry you. And," she added, "my husband will be coming for me, any minute now."

"I don't think so," Chad replied, reaching for the pin on Caitlin's collar. She stiffened in horror as Chad ripped the pin off her collar, then dropped it on the floor and stomped it flat.

"What did you do that for?" Caitlin demanded. "That pin was a gift from my husband!" She wanted to punch Chad, but with her hands still tied behind her back, that was impossible.

"Caitlin, let's cut the crap, okay?" Chad demanded, the hostility in his voice growing. "You really didn't think I believed that 'that was a gift from my husband' line, did you? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

_You really don't want me to answer that, do you, Ashburne? _Caitlin said to herself as she tried to work her hands free. But the ropes refused to budge, cutting deeper into her flesh the harder she tried to break free.

"I know that pin had some kind of tracking device," Chad snapped as he moved closer to Caitlin. "And I know your friends are coming here, but they'll never make it in time." _Stringfellow Hawke is so much more than just my 'friend,' you bastard,_ Caitlin said to herself. _He's ten times the man that you could ever hope to be! And he's the only man I'll ever call my husband! _ Chad quickly pulled a walkie-talkie off a hook on the wall and spoke into it, "Attention. Prepare for intruders, most likely by air. Make all defensive equipment ready." Caitlin stifled a shudder at Chad's words. _But I'm not too worried,_ Caitlin said to herself. _Whatever's out there, it's no match for Airwolf, especially with String at the controls. __And I should know,_ she said to herself, remembering how many times String and Airwolf had saved her life. _And they'll save me again,_ Caitlin added to herself, stifling a smirk. _'Cause I know I kept him talking for at least an hour—__and according__ to Michael, that's all the time String needed to get a fix on where I am. Airwolf oughta be comin' any second now._

"You see, Caitlin," Chad said as he stepped forward and grabbed Caitlin's arms, forcing her back towards the bed, "I've prepared for everything. This mansion is ringed with heavy defensive equipment, along with helicopters armed with guns and rockets. You'll be a widow within the hour, I promise you—and then _we'll_ be _married!_ But in the meantime," he said, glancing appreciatively and hungrily at Caitlin's body, "I may just take a bit of a sample before the wedding."

_Like hell you will!_ Caitlin said to herself. _You may have left my hands tied, but you forgot about my feet, you dumbass!_ She quickly brought a leg up, intending to knee Chad in the groin again, but he caught her leg just before it connected, causing Caitlin to fall helplessly onto the bed. "Nice try, Caitlin! But I've been studying martial arts since our last meeting. Got my black belt just last year, as a matter of fact." He quickly positioned himself on top of her on the bed, and the look in his eyes was that of a madman. _Oh, my God, String, hurry! Please, **hurry!**_ Caitlin prayed that String could hear her thoughts, as he'd seemed to be able to do before when she was in danger. _'Cause I'm definitely in real danger now,_ Caitlin said to herself as she tried to keep Chad off her, but with her hands tied behind her back, she was all but defenseless against him. _Oh, my God! He's going to rape me!_ Caitlin said to herself, horrified.

**Airwolf**

_Oh, my God, String, hurry! Please, **hurry!** _ Caitlin's voice sounded in String's head, and she sounded scared to death. "Dom, I need more speed! Cait's in trouble!"

"String, I'm givin' her everything she's got, unless I remove the safety lid!" Dom shouted back. "You should be seein' the mansion any second now!"

"Got it, Dom!" String said, relieved. "We'll set her down in that clearing"—Hawke suddenly felt Airwolf rocked by a burst of machine gun fire from somewhere on the ground.

"Triple-A battery, nine o'clock!" Dom shouted. String spun Airwolf around and destroyed the gun with a burst from Airwolf's 30mm chain guns.

"What next?" String demanded angrily.

"Good question, kid," Dom said. "Never mind, 'cause I got the answer right now. Looks like we've got rockets comin' in fast, six o'clock!"

"Sunburst, _now!_" Dom punched the button to release two of the powerful decoys, and the rockets trailing them veered away, detonating harmlessly behind them.

"Choppers, String! Two o'clock!"

"Hellfire!"

"Hellfire," Dom echoed, selecting the correct button. String lowered the targeting visor on his helmet and launched two Hellfires at the helicopters, destroying them.

"Another ground rocket, three o'clock!" Dom said, punching out another Sunburst before String asked for it. A moment later, Dom shouted, "String! It didn't take that Sunburst! It's a _sniffer!_"

String didn't say a word, simply spinning Airwolf around and destroying the missile with one of his Hellfires.

"Let's set 'er down and go get our girl back," Dom said angrily. String turned slightly in his seat, nodded at Dom, and quickly landed Airwolf in the clearing about a quarter-mile away from the mansion. Hawke and Dom quickly covered Airwolf with a camouflage net and secured her electronically, then drew their service weapons and headed towards the house.

Getting inside was easier than they thought—the guards were apparently more concerned with the damage Airwolf's rockets had caused, but now String and Dom had no idea where to look for Cait. Almost as if in answer to their unspoken question, they heard Caitlin's voice. _"STRING! I'M UP HERE! HELP ME! FOR GOD'S SAKE, STRING, HELP ME!" _The tone of her voice left no doubt in String's mind of the danger that Caitlin was in. _I told you, Ashburne, if you lay one finger on my wife, I'll tear you limb from limb!_ Hawke said to himself angrily.

"This way, Dom!" String yelled, taking off for the staircase, Dom right at his heels.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_To Save a Hawke, Chap. 5_

_Disclaimer—_Still don't own 'em.

**Chad's Bedroom**

"Chad, please. You don't have to do this," Caitlin begged as she felt her wrists being bound to the headboard above her. "Just—just let me go, Chad. You don't have to do this," she said again, hoping her face and her voice didn't betray the fear she felt.

"On the contrary, my dear Caitlin," Chad growled as he pulled the knots a little tighter around her wrists, "I absolutely have to do this. You were meant to be _mine, _Caitlin O'Shannessy. And soon—_very soon—_you will be." He surveyed his handiwork and decided that the ropes which bound her hands to the bed would hold long enough for him to do the horrible deed Caitlin knew he was planning.

_Stay calm, Caity girl,_ Caitlin told herself, even though she was feeling a level of panic that she hadn't experienced since the time Ken Sawyer had kidnapped her and strapped a time bomb around her chest. _He wasn't tryin' to—to rape me,_ Caitlin said to herself as Chad secured each of her ankles to a post at the foot of the bed, spreading her legs open. Chad then began ripping at her clothing, starting with her jeans and panties, and then moving upward to her blouse and bra, exposing her fully to him.

"Yes, Caitlin. Yes, I always knew you'd be this beautiful," Chad said as he stared at her breasts, the lust in his eyes making Caitlin sick to her stomach. "You have no idea, Caitlin, how long I've wanted to see you just like this," he said, the tone of his voice frightening Caitlin even more.

"_String!_" Caitlin shouted again, more fearfully than before, "_Help me! For God's sake, help me!"_ Chad lost his temper again and slapped Caitlin hard across the face, causing her to scream in pain.

String heard his wife's voice from out in the hall. "Caitlin!" he shouted, "Where are you?"

"_I'm down here, String!" _Caitlin shouted from what appeared to be the far end of the hall.

"I gotcha, I hear you, Cait! Hang on! We'll be right there!" String and Dom ran towards the door where the sound had come from.

"You—you're not gonna get away with this, Chad. You know that," Caitlin stammered fearfully as she watched him fumbling with his belt.

"That's what you think, you bitch," Chad replied angrily, all of his previous pretense at being charming evaporating. "I _will _have you, Caitlin, just the way I want you. The way I've _always_ wanted you!" He moved towards her again, and she recoiled as much as she could from his touch.

"_NO!_" Caitlin shouted again, and String and Dom heard her cry from outside the door. "Caitlin! I'm here, baby! Hang on, we're comin' in to get you!" Hawke turned the knob and found the door locked. He quickly fired four shots from his 9mm pistol at the lock, but when he tried the door again, it still refused to budge.

"Okay, Dom," String said, "Looks like we're gonna have to do it the hard way. You ready?"

"Ready, String," Dom replied. "On three. One, _two, THREE!" _String and Dom both kicked at the heavy door at the same instant, and they broke it down easily. They both rushed inside, and quickly trained their weapons on the bed.

"Ashburne! Get the hell away from _my wife!_ _NOW!_" Hawke roared, in a voice that even had Dom nervous. _The last time I heard him sound like that, he was screaming that Gabrielle promised him she wouldn't die,_ Dom said to himself worriedly.

"No, Mr. Hawke," Chad replied, still gasping for breath. "Not yet. I want you to see what's about to happen." With an evil grin, he leaned down over Caitlin's helpless body and pressed a savage kiss onto her mouth. She bucked, trying to resist him, but his mouth covered hers completely, and with both her hands and feet securely bound, she was helpless to stop him.

"You _sonofabitch!"_ Hawke shouted, firing three quick body shots at Chad. He recoiled from each of them, then slid off Caitlin's body, falling to the floor.

"Caitlin!" String screamed as he and Dom ran up to the bed. Dom began cutting the ropes holding her ankles, while String released her hands. As soon as she could, Caitlin sat up and embraced Hawke, kissing him more deeply and passionately than she could remember doing in a long time.

"Cait," String said after he pulled them forcibly apart, "are you—are you okay?" He saw the large bruise that had formed where Chad had slapped her, and was concerned that there might be other injuries. _And if he's raped you, Cait, __and those three shots didn't do the job, then __I'll kill him __with my bare hands,_ Hawke silently swore.

"Yeah," Caitlin gasped, still trying to recover from the shock of having Chad die practically on top of her. "I—I'm okay. And I—I knew you'd come, String," she added, forcing a smile in spite of everything.

"Did he—?" Hawke couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, but Caitlin knew what her husband was asking her.

"No, String," she said as they held each other. "He didn't rape me. What you saw—was all he was able to do. But if you hadn't gotten here when you did—"she suddenly stopped and collapsed against String's shoulder, crying for all she was worth.

"I know, baby, I know," String murmured in what he hoped was a soothing tone, as he held her while she cried herself out. Dom hadn't checked Chad's body for a pulse—he figured those three bullets had to have killed Chad—so as soon as Caitlin felt like she'd be able to walk without help, he wrapped a long coat he'd brought with him around her body, as her clothing had been torn in several places.

"Can we—can we just go home?" Caitlin asked, looking deep into Hawke's eyes.

"Yeah, Cait," Hawke replied. "Let's go home."

"Not so fast, Hawke!" Chad growled as he stood up, causing Caitlin to scream. He quickly opened his jacket. "Military-grade body armor—covered even the spot where you shot me. Isn't technology wonderful?" he asked with a sadistic grin as he charged at String, conveniently forgetting about Caitlin.

"I'm glad you're not dead, you bastard," Caitlin said angrily. "Because now I get a chance to do—_THIS!"_Caitlin immediately released a devastating roundhouse karate kick, which connected expertly with Chad's groin. As he doubled over in pain, Caitlin delivered another roundhouse kick, this one to the side of Chad's head, which caused his eyes to roll back into his head as he toppled to the floor, unconscious. "Like I always said, Ashburne," Caitlin said as he fell, "payback's a bitch, _just like me!_ Oh, and by the way," Caitlin added with a glance at String, "my _name_ is Caitlin _Hawke,_ you dumbass!" She smiled and winked at her husband again, letting him know that her words were only directed at her unconscious captor.

"Well," Hawke said as he and Caitlin tied Chad up with the ropes he'd used on her, "I told Ashburne back in that cell that if he laid a finger on you, Cait, I'd make him forget all about what happened that night all those years ago when you were in high school, but you seem to have done a pretty good job of that yourself." Hawke smiled at his wife, and was relieved when she directed one of her best "million-dollar smiles" back at him.

"Yeah. I bet his balls are gonna be hurtin' for the next _month, _this time—at least, they will be when he wakes up in a jail cell. Like I told Dom when we came here, String," Caitlin said, "_nobody _kidnaps _my husband,_ and then tries to _rape me,_ and gets away with it!" Hawke was relieved to see Caitlin smiling at him as they stood up.

"Thank you, Cait," String said as he helped her to her feet. "Thank you for doing what you did...and rescuing me."

"Hey, String, we rescued _each other,_" Caitlin said, smiling at her husband. "We're a team, you and me. Always, and forever. Right?"

"Right, Cait," String said as he smiled at his wife, and wondered again how he'd ever gotten so lucky as to have her in his life. "Now," he said as he slipped the coat back around Caitlin, "let's go home." Caitlin nodded and slipped her arm around her husband, holding on for dear life.

They quickly moved back downstairs, and through the house to Airwolf. They were stopped a couple of times by guards, but Dom quickly dispatched them with his 9mm pistol. Finally, String and Dom had taken the net off Airwolf, and all three were onboard once again, headed for the Lair.

"Dom," Hawke said, "call Michael and have him get a team out here to take care of this garbage."

"My pleasure, String," Dom said as he made the call on the radio.

"Hawke—is Caitlin all right?" Michael asked a moment later.

"I'm—I'm okay, Michael," Cait said from the countermeasure specialist's chair. "A little shaky, but I'm okay."

"I think you need to get checked out, Cait," Michael said, "I've alerted a doctor at Foxbridge—she's expecting you. And, Hawke, don't worry—I've given my people strict orders not to go near Airwolf," Michael added, anticipating Hawke and Dom's concern about having Airwolf in a place where FIRM agents could take possession of her again, while Hawke and Dom were concerned about Caitlin.

"Thank you, Michael," Hawke replied, turning Airwolf in the direction of the FIRM's clinic.

**TBC...**

**A/N—**Yes, this chapter was a lot more intense...but there's one more to go...it'll be a lot easier, I promise!-robertwnielsen


	6. Chapter 6

_To Save a Hawke, Chap. 6_

Disclaimer—Still don't own 'em.

A/N—This chapter will close out this little story arc...easily the quickest I've ever written. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, and please, don't hesitate to review if you haven't already! :) Enjoy the final chapter—robertwnielsen

**Foxbridge Clinic**

"String, this really isn't necessary, y'know," Caitlin said as the doctor checked her out. Even though Michael had said that no one would approach Airwolf while they were there, Dom had decided to stay with Airwolf, also figuring that Cait and Hawke could use this alone time. "Besides," Dom had said, "you may trust Whitey, but _I don't._ And what's to say some agent who's tryin' to make a name for himself might not try to take Airwolf while you guys are gone?" String had reluctantly agreed, and allowed Dom to stay with Airwolf.

"Baby, it's not just me that wanted to get you checked out," Hawke replied, shaking his head, "Michael told you to get checked out, you know that."

"I guess I've been hangin' around you too long, then, String," Caitlin said with a grin directed at her husband. "because I'm beginning to hate doctors as much as you do." She leaned over and kissed her husband gently on the cheek, to let him know there were no hard feelings.

"_Ouch,"_ String answered her, then noticed her sly grin.

"Oh, I'm just teasin' you, String, you know that, right?" Caitlin asked with another smile.

"Yeah, Cait, I know," String replied, even as he thanked a God that he wasn't completely convinced he believed in that Caitlin appeared to be okay. Just then, the doctor looked up from her examination.

"Mrs. Hawke, I must say, you are a _very _lucky woman," the doctor said as she made a few notes on Caitlin's chart. "We don't even need to do a rape kit. There's no evidence of any recent penetration, or any of the other signs of rape. I must tell you—not many women wind up in a situation like you were in and _don't _get raped. Somebody was definitely looking out for you." She smiled as she finished making her notes, then said, "I'll leave you to get dressed, and then you'll be free to go home."

_Yeah. My husband was lookin' out for me, like he always does. __A__nd__ like we look out for each other__, _Cait said to herself. "Thank you, Doctor," Caitlin replied, smiling at the physician. She quickly closed up Caitlin's chart and left, closing the exam room door behind her.

"Here," String said, handing Caitlin a bag with some clean clothes that Marella had brought.

"Thanks, String," Caitlin replied as she moved behind the privacy curtain to change. _I dunno why I'm doin' it this way,_ Caitlin said to herself as she got dressed, _there's nothin' here that String hasn't seen a million times before. _She sighed with relief as she buttoned up her shirt and tucked it into her jeans. _Boy, am I glad that's over. String and I are both safe, and Ashburne's going away for a **very, very **long time. _Michael and Marella had met Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin at Foxbridge, and informed all three that Ashburne and the rest of the people at his mansion had all been taken into custody. "And with the list of charges against him—two counts of kidnapping, terrorism, attempted rape, sexual assault, along with multiple counts of assault and battery and a few others that I'm sure I'm forgetting, we're making a cell at Tiger's Point ready for Ashburne right now," Michael told them. Tiger's Point, Hawke knew, was the FIRM's maximum security detention facility—even tighter security than the average maximum security prison. Hawke knew from history that the guards there had basically one order if a prisoner tried to escape—_Shoot to kill._ Hawke had no doubts that, one way or the other, Chad Ashburne would _die_ in that prison cell. _Couldn't happen to a more deserving asshole, _Hawke said to himself as Caitlin came out from behind the privacy curtain.

"Much better," Caitlin said as she moved into String's arms. "Now, let's go home. I just want to put this whole nightmare behind me."

"Anything you say, baby," Hawke said as they headed for the door to Caitlin's room. A moment later, they were outside, headed for the main entrance. Michael and Marella stopped them just before they reached it.

"Michael, we're _leaving,_" Caitlin said. "The doctors checked me out, and I'm fine. They didn't even need to do a rape kit. So, good-bye, Michael, and thank you for all your help."

"Caitlin," Marella said, gently laying a hand on her arm, "we just wanted to let you know—both of you—that we're glad you're okay."

"Thank you both," Caitlin replied, smiling at them.

String said, "We can talk tonight at the cabin, over dinner." Caitlin was surprised at this, but nodded her agreement.

"We'll see you then," Michael had said.

"And now, if you'll excuse us," Caitlin said as she elbowed past Michael. The expression in her eyes left little to the imagination, and soon, Hawke and Cait were back aboard Airwolf, headed for the Lair, then back to Santini Air, and finally, home.

**The Cabin, later that night**

"I don't know about anybody else," String said as everyone finished dinner, "but I'm sure glad that's over with." He looked around the table at Cait, Dom, Michael and Marella. Heads nodded all around.

"Yeah," Cait said, glancing at String, "I'm sure glad Ashburne's behind bars where he can't bother me, or anybody else, ever again." _And that I'm back home, safe, with String, __where I belong,_ she said to herself.

"I think we can all agree on that, Cait," Marella said with a smile as String got up from the table to refill everyone's wine glasses.

"What I still don't understand," Michael said, turning to Caitlin, "is _why_ Ashburne did this. He wasn't after Airwolf, so what was his motivation?"

"_Me,_ Michael", Caitlin replied. "Chad had been obsessed with me ever since we were in high school together, and I guess that seein' me get together with String at our ten-year reunion just made him snap. But, it's over now, and he's out of our lives, for good." Michael nodded as he smiled at Caitlin, marveling at how well she seemed to have recovered from her ordeal.

"Cait, String, why don't you two take a couple days off?" Dom said later. "Just relax, unwind a little. We don't have anything on the schedule that Toni & I can't take care of, so just relax up here for a while, okay?"

"Thanks, Dom," String replied. Dom exchanged a quick embrace with String and Cait, then moved out to the dock to his helicopter, to head back to Santini Air. Michael's white helicopter was parked next to Hawke's, a little ways away from the cabin.

"Hawke, Cait, thank you for a wonderful evening," Michael said as they got ready to leave. "And once again, I'm relieved everyone's okay." Hawke and Cait nodded, then Michael and Marella walked out to their chopper to head back to Knightsbridge, leaving Hawke and Caitlin alone at last.

Not wanting to waste another moment, Caitlin all but launched herself into her husband's arms, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss that threatened to drown both of them. She pressed against him, holding the kiss for as long as possible. When she finally knew she had to release String, she backed away slowly, keeping her arms locked around her husband's neck as she attempted to move them towards the stairs to the sleeping loft.

"Well, so we've got a couple of days off," Cait said, and String noticed a particular gleam in her eye. "And, I can't think of a better way to spend the time than with you, String, if ya know what I mean." String hesitated, which made Cait worry.

"Cait? Are you—are you sure?" String asked, remembering what he and Dom had both seen when they broke into Ashburne's room.

"String," Caitlin replied, "Yes, I'm sure. I told you—Ashburne didn't rape me. And I can think of one thing that will help me forget this whole thing, quicker than talkin' to any shrink or anything else that Michael might have suggested. So," she said, fixing him with her best impish grin, "quit stalling, take me upstairs, and make love to me, String. _Now. **Right now.**_" Smiling, String nodded and led her up to the sleeping loft, where they were quickly lost to the world, focusing only on each other.

"See, String?" Cait murmured drowsily when it was over, "I told ya I was okay."

"Yeah, Cait," String replied as he turned her body so she was facing him, "you did. I'm sorry. It's just—what I saw in there"—Caitlin quickly kissed String again to stop him from talking.

"I know, String," Caitlin replied when she broke away, "but it's all over now. So," she said, "can we stop talkin' about it—and just forget it?"

"Okay, Cait," String said with a relieved sigh as she turned in his arms so her back was against his chest. "It's forgotten."

"Good," Caitlin sighed with relief as she felt String pull her body tight against his own. _I'm back home where I belong, safe in the arms of my husband—my **real** husband—Stringfellow Hawke,_ Caitlin said to herself as she fell asleep. _And, that's all that matters._ She sighed happily as she felt herself slipping deeper into sleep.

As Hawke pulled Cait's body tight against his own, he marveled at how easily she seemed to have gotten past everything that happened. _But now that I think about it, that shouldn't surprise me,_ Hawke said to himself as sleep claimed him. _She is a Hawke, after all. _He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his wife's head and once again reminded himself just how lucky he was to have her in his life, as he fell asleep, pondering the future.

**A/N—**I know this chapter got a little larger than the rest, but I needed the extra wordage to express everything I wanted to get out. And it may seem strange that Cait seemed to bounce back from the kidnapping and everything else as well and quickly as she did, but it's not all that strange when you consider her personality in the series—at least, that's the way I see it. Thanks to everybody who's reviewed, and please, don't forget to review this final chapter!—robertwnielsen


	7. Chapter 7

_To Save a Hawke, Epilogue_

Disclaimer—Still don't own 'em.

A/N: I know I said Chap. 6 was the final chapter, but after I read Mogo Girl's _Betrayal,_ I realized there was something missing from this story...but, this _**really, truly **_is the final chapter...just closing out a few loose ends. This epilogue occurs about four to six weeks after Chap. 6. Enjoy—robertwnielsen

**Santini Air**

_What is going on with him_? Caitlin Hawke asked herself for about the billionth time in the past month. Ever since she and Hawke had rescued each other from Caitlin's high school stalker, Chad Ashburne, Caitlin had noticed String becoming more and more distant. _Almost like—like he was when we first met—before he figured out how much he loved me,_ Caitlin said to herself sadly. _I—I sure hope he's still not feelin' guilty about what happened with Chad. I mean—String and I have only made love once since this whole thing happened—and that's **really **not like him._

"Dom, you got a minute?" Caitlin asked her friend and boss, Dominic Santini.

"Uh-oh," Dom said, almost instinctively knowing what was on Caitlin's mind. "This is about String, isn't it?" Dom had been silently worried about Hawke's mood the past few days, and was relieved that he and Cait could discuss it privately.

"Ya know me too well, Dom," Caitlin said, flashing one of her "million-dollar smiles" at him. "But, yeah. I mean, he's just been so, I dunno—distant lately. And I've gotta admit, that hurts. I thought I made it perfectly clear to String the first night after we got back that I was okay—and he knows it—but something's buggin' him, Dom, and he stubbornly refuses to talk to me about it."

_Stringfellow Hawke, stubborn? Nah, _Dom said to himself, stifling a chuckle. He laid a hand on Cait's shoulder and said, "Cait. I'm afraid this is somethin' you two are gonna have to work out for yourselves. I've told ya before—I can't read String's mind, any more than I can read yours. But," he said, looking around the empty hangar, "if you two wanna get outta here and go try and figure this out, be my guest. Oh, and," he added, winking at Caitlin, "take whatever time you need, because I don't like String's mood any more than you do."

"Thanks, Dom," Caitlin replied as she drew him into a friendly embrace. Just then, she saw String over Dom's shoulder and walked over to him.

"Hey, String," Caitlin said after she kissed him. "Dom said he doesn't need us for anything else today—so, do you want to get outta here? Head home?"

"Sure, Cait. Whatever you say," String replied emotionlessly. He glared at Dom, but quickly slipped his arm around his wife's shoulders as they walked over to a helicopter to head for the cabin.

"String," Caitlin said once they were in the air, "are you okay?"

"Sure, Cait," String replied, even though he felt anything but okay. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she replied. "Just the fact that you've been moping around the hangar—and home—for the past couple of days—no, actually, make that the past _month_. You've barely said a word to anybody. Even—and especially—_me._ I thought—I thought we were past all that, String," she said, and she knew she hadn't been able to disguise the hurt in her voice.

_We are, Cait,_ String said to himself. _At least we were until Ashburne kidnapped me, then you offered yourself to Ashburne as his prisoner in exchange for me. I—I can't help it, Cait. I should've known what that weirdo was doing right from the start._ Aloud, he said, "Cait. I—I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Caitlin's eyes sparkled with anger. "No, _Mister Hawke_, it's not 'okay!' I know you're flyin', so you don't like to talk—but mark my words, mister, as soon as we land, you and I are gonna have it out about this, _once and for all!_ Understand me?"

"Yes, dear," Hawke replied, recognizing Caitlin's anger when she called him _'Mister Hawke.'_ _She hasn't done that for years,_ String said to himself as the cabin came into view. _Well,_ he said to himself as he set the chopper down on the dock,_ here goes._ String found himself glad that Saint John had taken their son Jimmy for the night. _I don't ever want Jimmy to see us fighting—if I can help it,_ Hawke said to himself as he shut down the chopper's engine and climbed out. Once Caitlin had joined him on the dock, he girded himself for the verbal assault he knew was coming. _Get ready for World War III_, he said to himself.

Caitlin didn't disappoint him. "All right,_ Mister Hawke,_" she snapped angrily. "Suppose you tell me why you've been moping around for the past month! Jimmy's even noticed this sour mood of yours, for Pete's sake! That's one of the reasons—actually, it's the _main reason—_that I asked Sinj to take Jimmy tonight! I told you that first night—I'm _fine._ Ashburne didn't rape me. Yes, he _tried to—_but he _didn't._ You got there and stopped him in time. So why have you been treating me like I'm some kind of damsel-in-distress, instead of your _wife, _for cryin' out loud? You haven't even made love to me since the night we escaped, for Pete's sake!" String knew he was in deep trouble, so he hesitated as long as he could before he answered.

"Caitlin," he finally began, "I—I just feel like I should've done _something—_been more aware of what a weirdo this Ashburne really was. I should've seen somethin' that night at your ten-year reunion. You know I've always tried to protect—" String immediately knew he'd made a poor choice of words, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

"Oh, for _cryin' out loud, _Stringfellow Hawke!" Caitlin snapped, the venom in her voice even causing Hawke to take a step backwards. "_I am not _some damsel-in-distress who always needs rescuing, whether it's by _you_, by Dom, by Saint John, or _by anybody else!_ Let me tell you somethin', String—I never told you this before, but I was in a similar situation back in Texas—there was a guy on the force—David Blackmon was his name—and he was actin' real similar to the way Ashburne was—always flirtin' with me and what not—and then one night at shift change, Blackmon tried something—just as I was about to get in my car, he grabbed me from behind and tried to drag me over to his car. But do you know what I did?"

"I can imagine," String said, picturing a swift karate kick right to Caitlin's attacker's groin, as soon as she broke free from his hold on her.

"Yeah," Caitlin said, allowing a small smile to tease her face. "I kicked him in the balls so hard that I bet they _still _hurt! And think about everything I've been through since we've known each other, and since we've been married, for cryin' out loud!"

"Okay, Cait," String said, hoping he wouldn't anger his wife any more than she already was, "but—" the moment the word left String's mouth, he knew it was a mistake.

"Stringfellow Hawke, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times—'but' me no 'buts,' or I'm gonna _kick yours! _And you know I can do it, too, don't you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, Cait, I do," Hawke replied, remembering the night at John Bradford Horn's compound when String had attacked Caitlin, and she kicked him hard enough in the chest to leave an imprint of the boot she was wearing there for two weeks afterward.

"So? Doesn't that mean _anything at all _to you?" she demanded angrily. "Look, String. I know you've got some neanderthal idea in that gorgeous head of yours that the husband is supposed to protect the wife, compounded by that confounded curse you think you have on yourself—but, String, how many times do I have to tell you—_I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself!_ And, for those times that I _do _wind up in over my head, I've got you, Sinj, Dom, _and The Lady_ for backup! Do you get what I'm sayin', here?"

Sighing resignedly, String said, "Yeah, Cait, I do get it. But—"_Darn it, I did it again, _Hawke said to himself, seeing Caitlin's expression.

"Hawke," Caitlin said impatiently, "don't make me repeat myself, 'cause you know I hate doin' that! But, listen," she said, her voice softening to the familiar Southern drawl that String was so in love with, "if it helps, you're doin' a lot of the same things that Daddy used to do when I was a kid. I mean, he was always protecting me, 'cause he loved me. And, I know you love me too. But, I'm _not _a little girl anymore, String. And I don't need another father in my life! Besides," she said with a grin, "if I _did_ need another father, I've still got Dom, y'know!" String smiled and nodded as he remembered how Dom had become almost a second father to Caitlin. "What I need," she said as she moved closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck, "is my _husband._ The man I fell in love with. Okay?" Her impish grin spoke volumes to Hawke.

"Okay, Cait," Hawke said as he slipped his arms around Caitlin's waist and pulled her close to him. "I promise you—I'll do my best not to worry so much about you. Okay?"

"String, it's okay that we worry about each other," Caitlin replied. "Although, you do seem to take worryin' about me to an extreme sometimes. But, I know it's only because you love me, the same way I love you. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"Okay, Cait," String replied, sighing with relief. The look in Caitlin's eyes finally caught his attention, and he pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. When they separated, Caitlin said, "Y'know, String, Dom told me that we could take all the time we need to work things out, so—?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea. And, I think I have a lot of things to make up for, don't I?" Hawke replied as he scooped Caitlin up in his arms and headed into the cabin, straight for the sleeping loft.

"Why, yes, Mr. Hawke. I believe you do," Caitlin replied in her most alluring, seductive Southern drawl as String set her back on her feet when they reached the sleeping loft. Caitlin quickly moved into String's arms, and there was no more time—or need—for any further talk.


End file.
